


Mind your Seatbelt

by captivxted



Series: Omorashi drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Car Wetting, Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivxted/pseuds/captivxted
Summary: Furiously, his left eye twitched in response at Sam's comment. Hold it. Like he hadn't thought of that. The desperation in his bladder only intensified as the car picked up speed, and a harsh wave of it sent Bucky's flesh hand down to grab himself, hoping Sam wasn't watching him in the mirror. Apparently he wasn't, or Bucky was sure he would've said something. Smug dick.--Bucky has to piss, and Sam and Steve aren't up for stopping.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Omorashi drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Mind your Seatbelt

Traffic was going to be the bane of his life.

Bucky hated car journeys. He fucking hated them. At least, he was sure he used to. And currently, he was hating this one.

This stupid fucking car journey in this stupid fucking tiny car to this stupid fucking airport, to stop this stupid fucking man from releasing the other Winter Soldiers on the world. Truthfully? He was _not_ in a good mood.

The car Steve had picked was the worst possible car for a few hours' journey; especially if you were a two hundred and forty pound super-soldier crammed into the back because your replacement decided he wanted to ride shotgun, and somehow Steve agreed to it. Bucky had shot Sam a glare when Steve pointed in the direction of the back seat, and it took him much too long to be comfortable to get into it. His face was glowering at Sam's quiet chuckles.

And he'd started to need to piss badly on the way, and they had already stopped once so that Sam and Steve could go piss. He'd decided against it, seeing as it was such a ballache to get out of the car and they only had an hour or so to go. He'd make it.

Forty five minutes later, he was really regretting that decision.

They were at a standstill in traffic, still more than seventy miles from the airport. Steve was tapping the steering wheel frustratedly, and Bucky was trying not to shift in his seat. The dull ache in his bladder had intensified to a throb, and he had his eyes closed, face passive so as not to alert the other men of his situation. There must have been a pretty nasty accident ahead, but he couldn't see anything and the traffic _still wasn't moving._ His bladder gave a violent twinge, and he balled his flesh hand into a fist.

"Hey, Steve?" He asked, voice perfectly level and calm.

"Hm?" The blonde turned to look at him, glad to have a distraction from a wall of traffic.

"You think we can pull over soon when we get moving again? I gotta take a leak."

"Should've gone when we stopped last." Bucky clenched his jaw when Sam spoke, but remained otherwise emotionless. "You'll have to hold it, we're on a tight schedule."

"You can hold it, right?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Bucky forced a smile, and crossed his arms before directing his gaze back out of the window. His abdomen was starting to hurt, bad.

There was no movement for a further twenty minutes, but then the traffic eventually started to move; Bucky felt relief swirl with the desperation in his stomach, but it faltered when Sam interrupted him mind-question.

"I mean it, Barnes, we don't have time for a potty break. I'll be surprised if Tony isn't on our trail already. Hold it."

Furiously, his left eye twitched in response at Sam's comment. _Hold it._ Like he hadn't thought of that. The desperation in his bladder only intensified as the car picked up speed, and a harsh wave of it sent Bucky's flesh hand down to grab himself, hoping Sam wasn't watching him in the mirror. Apparently he wasn't, or Bucky was sure he would've said something. _Smug dick._ He allowed his eyes to fall closed again, breathing through the pain, but it didn't dissipate and he felt the urge to shift in his seat. A couple moments later, and Sam's beady eye was on him again so he stopped, and felt the minor relief he'd felt in shifting relinquish again leaving him with double the agony. A thin line of sweat coated his top lip.

"Fuck, Steve you need to pull over." There was a slight edge to his voice, but it would be undetected to anyone that wasn't him. Masking his emotions was what he as good at, after all.

"I can't, Buck! Sam's right, we need all the time we can get if we're gonna outrun Tony and the rest of them. Just hold on."

Bucky bit back a groan, his hand tightening a little on his dick through his jeans. For a moment he grimaced, but not before blanking his face again before Sam could turn to shoot him a look. When Steve hit a small bump, Bucky felt his bladder clamp up and he hunched over, clenching with everything he had to try to keep everything _in_ his body. But Bucky knew he wasn't going to make it, and he glanced around frantically for a bottle that wasn't there. "Steve…" He tried again weakly as a small spurt wet his boxers, hand gripping his dick so hard he was actually concerned he was going to cut off the blood flow to it. When he felt it harden a little underneath his hand, however, he knew that wasn't an issue. Clearly his brain was getting it's wires crossed somewhere, because another tiny spurt shot out and his dick hardened even more under him. _What the fuck?_

Steve had elected to not reply to Bucky, and he was glad, because at that moment his body gave out and he could suddenly feel wet heat on his hand, soaking through his jeans and spreading down his thighs. Bucky stayed silent, squeezing his eyes shut and releasing a harsh breath as his piss spread down under his ass and wet the fabric there. Bucky knew it was going to ruin the seat, but he was helpless to it. Weakly, he tilted his head back and kept his eyes shut as his bladder contracted painfully, forcing out every ounce of fluid in it into his boxers and jeans. The heat enveloped his cock and he could still feel it trying to stiffen, but the release was so intense for a moment he understood why it was half hard; it took all he had not to let out a moan as he melted back against the seat and relaxed, allowing all the piss in him to expel onto the seat and soak through his clothes. It was already too late for him to cut off the flow, even if he could, so there was no point suffering anymore. Apparently, Steve had heard the sound of piss violently hitting fabric from the front because he turned around to stare at Bucky in disbelief, who still had his eyes closed and face screwed up from trying to hold it in. There was silence in the car, broken only by the sound of piss escaping Bucky's cock and splattering onto the floor under the seat, until Sam spoke up. "Man, are you fucking _kidding me_?"

"I told you I had to go-" Bucky started, more embarrassed by how weak his voice sounded than the fact that he was _still pissing_ into his jeans while Steve stared at him in shock. He opened his eyes and peeked at the damage to his clothes, and felt his heart sink at the sight of a dark patch surrounding his crotch, streaked all the way down his legs and no doubt surrounding his ass where it was pooling on the seat. With a groan, Bucky shut his eyes again and felt relief when the stream of urine eventually tapered off, leaving his entire lower half burning hot with piss and him with a blissfully empty bladder. Steve had turned back to the road but his ears were pink, and Sam just looked pissed off. There was nothing said between them for a few minutes, until Bucky shifted uncomfortably in the soaked seat as it started to cool rapidly.

"Next time you're in the back." Steve said simply to Sam, who scoffed at him.

"Me? It's not my fault your old war buddy can't hold his piss, why am _I_ confined to the back?"

"I'm bigger than you and need more legroom." Bucky responded coldly, to which Sam simply scoffed again.

"I cannot believe this. Clint is going to have a field day when we get there."

"At least we all have a change of clothes." Steve replied drily, and Sam and Bucky both stumbled on a laugh at the same time.

Yup. Bucky decided he _really_ hated car journeys.


End file.
